emeraldgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallace
Wallace is the protagonist within the Emerald series. He is a native Sootopolitan who has been appointed as the heir of the Ancient Sootopolitan title. Backstory Wallace lived in Sootopolis his whole life, not being able to explore much of Hoenn due to the strictness of his father. His family consisted of Seymour, his niece Lisia, and 'Uncle' Juan. He was also good childhood friends with Winona, whom he managed to meet the few times he was allowed outside of Sootopolis. Wallace was a gym apprentice of Juan, who was impressed by his battling skills as well as his personality. Wallace also wanted to be a Beauty contest star, but his father did not allow him to engage in this hobby. It is also implied Wallace had displayed signs of not abiding to his gender roles, which did not please his father. Wallace's Feebas was found some time prior to the events of Emerald Origins. It can be assumed not much was known of this species and it was disregarded as an ugly, undesirable Pokemon. However for reasons, Wallace took pity on his Feebas and took it in as part of his team, raising and training it with care. He somehow also discovered that Feebas had benefitted from the effects of an Eviolite, making him realize that Feebas still had potential to evolve into a Pokemon that nobody may have discovered yet. Emerald Origins Wallace meets Steven in Sootopolis, who is lost and looking for the gym. Wallace guides him there before challenging him to a battle. Steven is impressed by Wallace and decides he is not ready for the gym, and would return again one day. Wallace begins his adventures after running away from Sootopolis, rejecting Seymour's demands for him to give up his interests and ties of friendship with everyone. Steven finds him washed up on the shore, and takes him back to Lilycove for safety. After Wallace explains to Steven why he ran away, the pair decide to stick together and explore Hoenn together to ignore their family duties. During his adventures, Wallace meets new people, Pokemon and friends, including Winona and Roxanne. He also meets new enemies - an unpleasant duo named Damon and Kate, who end up as his rivals. Wallace is exposed to their taunts but is always able to win against them, despite the rivals having advantageous legendary Pokemon against him, proving that Wallace is a far more skilled trainer than people make him out to be. He also meets Steven's father, Joseph Stone. Seeing that Steven and Joseph also had a family rift, but impressed by Joseph's display of kindness towards Wallace unlike Seymour, Wallace wanted them to salvage their relationship and explained to Joseph that he should accept Steven's chosen identity. Wallace manages to influence Joseph enough to eventually have a talk with Steven, finally accepting him as a son. When the weather storm occurs, Wallace realizes the origin of the disaster is at Sootopolis. Fearing that he has abandoned his whole family, he swims back to Sootopolis with his Pokemon in the storm, being able to make it back thanks to the improved strength of himself and his team since he left Sootopolis. It is there that he has to confront his father, realizing that Seymour was the one responsible for starting the disaster. Wallace had the help of Steven and all the Pokemon from the friends he had made during his adventures, but it still looked like an unfair battle against him as Seymour was using Hoenn's most strongest legendary Pokemon. Despite the disvantage against Seymour, Wallace proved that the strength from his love and bond for Pokemon and friends was enough to outdo Seymour's brute strength, and he emerged victorious, putting an end to the weather disaster and the threat of Seymour taking over Hoenn by force. A mysterious voice, which could be presumed to be Rayquaza, later thanked Wallace and encouraged him to be proud of his identity. Wallace then assumes the title of the Leader of Sootopolis, although he rejects the teachings of his father and decides to run it in his own terms instead. He is not sure what happened to Seymour, but he promises that he will protect Sootopolis from him should he ever return. After celebrating in Sootopolis, Steven decides he will finally go home and catch up with his father. Before he leaves however, Wallace has one more battle with his friend. Afterwards, Steven leaves but not before giving Wallace a gift. Wallace promises he will wait for Steven to come back and that he will never forget him. Pokemon Team Emerald Origins Emerald Skies Personality Wallace is gentle and kind to his friends and family. He begins to be a little shy as a kid, though he does crave attention and seems content to be in the spotlight. As he grows up, he becomes more confident and soon becomes very proud to display his skills, while also retaining the kindness that bonded him with his friends. Wallace had always been interested in fancy and eccentric interests, especially as he bonded with Juan, but this part of him was likely suppressed by years of being forced to follow his father's ways. Wallace is however no pushover - he is very defiant against those who insult him, such as Damon and eventually even his own father. He is also an incredibly skilled trainer as he makes a niche of only using Water-type Pokemon. He also utilizes Pokemon not known for their brute strength, such as Feebas, and has shown to very cleverly chose their movesets to become a devastating threat. He is still able to overcome battles that are disadvantaged on his side, namely taking down strong legendary Pokemon with regular Pokemon of lower levels. Wallace also tells Steven he does not feel he is "normal" when referring to his identity. While being raised to become a "strong man" by his father, Wallace never identified with the role of a male and soon it becomes apparent he does not want his identity to be restricted by boundaries. Trivia The most likely assumption for Wallace's identity in this series is that he identifies as nonbinary. However, he still uses he/him pronouns by default. Luvdisc 360 noscope dorito mountaindew your move smogonCategory:Characters